videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Benutzer Blog:Laserpferd/E3 2018: Die EA-Konferenz im Überblick
Am Samstagabend eröffnete Electronic Arts mit der EA-Play-Konferenz den E3-Showmarathon. Wie erwartet gab es hier vor allem Neuigkeiten zu etablierten EA-Franchises, aber auch ein paar kleine Überraschungen waren dabei. Insgesamt war die EA-Konferenz eher leichte Kost, daher eignet sie sich auch perfekt als Appetizer für das kommende Spektakel. Battlefield V - Battle Royale mit Käse thumb|center|670 px Der chaotische erste Reveal-Trailer für ' ''Battlefield V ' hat mehr Fragen aufgeworfen, als er beantwortet hat. Wer sind all diese bunten Charaktere? Wie viel des Gesehenen spiegelt tatsächlich Gameplay wieder? Ist das wirklich ein Shooter im Zweiten Weltkrieg? All diese Zweifel und Fragen hat EA auf der Konferenz beantwortet: ''Battlefield V wird ein ganz normales Battlefield-Spiel. Große Maps, Zerstörung, Squad-Spawns, Explosionen und Fahrzeuge. thumb|670px|center Aufgefrischt wird das Ganze durch neue Features, die das Match dynamischer machen sollen: Spieler können Befestigungen errichten und Feldgeschütze mit Fahrzeugen in Position bringen, um wichtige Punkte auf der Karte zu verteidigen. Im Gegenzug haben aber auch die Angreifer mehr Durchhaltevermögen, denn jede Klasse kann nun verwundete Squadmitglieder in Deckung ziehen und wiederbeleben. Das Squad-Play steht bei Battlefield V besonders im Fokus. thumb|670px|center Zum Schluss dann die große Überraschung: Battlefield V wird einen eigenen Battle-Royale-Modus haben. Wie dieser aussieht, hat EA nicht verraten, aber die großen Battlefield-Karten und das verbesserte Squad-System sind eine gute Grundlage für das beliebte Multiplayerformat. FIFA 19 - We are the Champions thumb|center|670 px Eine EA-Konferenz ohne Sport-Franchises ist undenkbar. Zum Glück hat EA in diesem Jahr auch abseits von den bekannten „So realistisch war Fußball noch nie!“-Phrasen etwas zu erzählen: Die UEFA Champions League feiert in ' ''FIFA 19 ' ihren Einzug in die beliebte Fußball-Reihe. Das Event wird einen eigenen Turniermodus haben, ist aber auch in bestehende Elemente wie den Karriere-Modus und den FIFA-Ultimate-Team-Modus eingebunden. Auch Protagonist Alex Hunter wird im Journey-Modus an dem Event teilnehmen. Madden NFL 19 - Ein unerwartetes Comeback thumb|center|670 px Und der Preis für die dramatischste Soundkulisse in einem Trailer geht an … ' Madden 19 ! Hier geht die beinahe vor Pathos überlaufende Narration in diversen Zeitlupen- und Knacksounds unter, als wäre der gesamte Trailer ein einziger Fatality-Move aus Mortal Kombat. Die frohe Botschaft: Auch auf dem PC kann die nächste Iteration des beliebten Football-Franchises ab dem 10. August gespielt werden. Star Wars Battlefront 2 - Angriff der Klonkrieger thumb|center|670px Nachdem ' ''Star Wars Battlefront 2 ' nicht zuletzt aufgrund des großen Lootbox-Debakels einen holprigen Start hatte, gelobt EA nun Besserung. Zusätzliche Inhalte in Form von neuen Spielmodi und Maps sowie den Helden Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker und General Grievous stehen in den Startlöchern. Nachdem der Content zum neuen Solo-Film abgehandelt ist, plant DICE einen Tapetenwechsel in die Ära der Klonkriege, ein von Fans viel gefordertes Setting. Kann EA hier das Ruder rumreißen? Man darf gespannt sein. Jedi: Fallen Order - man kann nie genug Star Wars haben thumb|670px|center Vince Zampella, das Oberhaupt des Titanfall-Entwicklers Respawn Entertainment, verriet aus der Zuschauertribüne heraus, dass sein Studio an einem Titel im Star-Wars-Universum arbeitet. ' Jedi: Fallen Order ' soll im nächsten Jahr erscheinen und handelt von einem Jedi, der die große Säuberung zwischen Episode 3 und 4 überlebt. Genauere Informationen zu dem Titel gibt es noch nicht, aber allein der Gedanke an einen AAA-Titel mit einem Jedi in der Hauptrolle lässt die Herzen vieler Gamer höher schlagen. Unravel 2 - Nahtlose Fortsetzung thumb|center|670px Auch an der Indie-Front hält EA diesmal wieder einige Enthüllungen bereit. Den Anfang macht ' ''Unravel 2, der Nachfolger zum knuffigen Puzzle-Plattformer ''Unravel. Der Titel ist bereits jetzt als Vollversion auf der EA-Downloadplattform Origin und in den entsprechenden Konsolenshops erhältlich. Diesmal liegt der Fokus auf Kooperation, denn Maskottchen Yarny hat einen blauen Freund gefunden, mit dem er die Herausforderungen der Welt bestreiten kann. Dieser kann entweder von einem Coop-Partner gesteuert werden oder im Einzelspielermodus im Huckepack mitgetragen werden, bis er zur Lösung eines Puzzles gebraucht wird. Das auf der E3 gezeigte Gameplay wirkt deutlich dynamischer und actionreicher als im Vorgänger und deutet darauf hin, dass sich der Titel nicht nur inhaltlich weiterentwickelt hat. Sea of Solitude - emotionaler Indie-Titel aus Deutschland thumb|center|670 px Neben Unravel sorgt noch ein zweiter Indie-Titel im EA-Katalog für Aufsehen: Das Spiel ' ''Sea of Solitude ' des deutschen Entwicklers Jo-Mei Games. In diesem visuell eindrucksvollen Indie-Adventure ist der Antagonist nicht etwa ein böses Monster, sondern die eigene Einsamkeit. Der cartoonhafte Artstyle verbirgt also durchaus eine ernste Thematik und wird vermutlich den einen oder anderen emotionalen Moment bereithalten. Ob diese emotionale Reise eher erbaulich oder vernichtend wird, muss sich noch zeigen. Command & Conquer Rivals - Kane rotiert im Grab thumb|center|670 px 'Command & Conquer Rivals ' ist die einzige wirkliche Entgleisung des Abends. Anstatt die Gebete der C&C-Fans zu erhören und endlich das beliebte Echtzeitstrategie-Franchise zurück zu seinen Wurzeln zu führen, präsentiert EA einen lieblosen Mobile-Titel im C&C-Anstrich. Begleitet wird die Ankündigung mit einer viel zu langen Live-Demo, die das Handyspiel als Esports-Titel bewerben soll. Der Trailer ist dementsprechend derzeit mit einem Like-Dislike-Verhältnis von 1:22 gesegnet. Anthem - Instanzen statt Romanzen thumb|center|670 px 'Anthem, das ambitionierte Sci-Fi-Projekt von BioWare, steht im Mittelpunkt der EA-Konferenz. Neben einem epischen Cinematic-Trailer gibt es auch wieder eine Gameplay-Demo zu sehen, in der unter anderem die verschiedenen Fähigkeiten der Klassen zu sehen sind: Schilde, Mörser und Raketen werden eingesetzt, um Gefahren aus dem Weg zu räumen. Auch einige der brennendsten Fragen wurden geklärt: Anthem wird keine BioWare-typischen Romanzen beinhalten, und die Story wird in einer Singleplayer-Instanz vorangetrieben, von der aus man dann zu Multiplayer-Missionen aufbrechen kann. Zusätzliche Storyinhalte nach dem Launch verspricht EA direkt „über Jahre hinweg“. Alles in allem also ein sehr ambitioniertes Projekt, dass am 22. Februar 2019 für PC, Xbox One und PlayStation 4 erscheinen soll. '''Was sind deine Top- und Flop-Titel der diesjährigen EA-Konferenz? Schreib es in die Kommentare! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:E3 2018 Kategorie:Hauptseite